Hidden Gumballs
Thank to ELVIS HUI, a player of G&D, we can read this Great Summary. Languages: русский , 中文 Stage Gumballs Adventurer's Forest (Sorcerer Gumball) Video Walkthrough and some tips Speedrun (Canas) 13 minutes Save up 300,000 coins. Find the wizard’s robe in wild boar cave (doesn't appear on every run). After 50F, Sorcerer Gumball's hut will appear randomly. Wear the robe and pay him 300,000 coins. Village of Heroes (Zorro Gumball) Video Walkthrough (easy and safe, beginner friendly + tips) Speedrun Video + Zorro Find the Zorro Mask in the lower floor levels. Upgrade Zorro mask to max (by killing Bandits and let the tents summon them as many as possible). Zorro Gumball will appear randomly at boss stage (60+) as a reward. (If Zorro doesn't show up at 60F, close the game and wait ~30 min, the reward behind the boss will change, repeat until Zorro shows up) Lost Temple (Predator Gumball) Video Walkthrough (Abyss) Video Walkthrough (new)(Canas) Video Walkthrough (speedrun) (Aoluwei) Save up 500,000 coins. Find the Alien Helmet in a lower floor level (you may have to restart if you don't find the helmet by floor 29). After 50F the Predator Gumball will appear randomly (semi-transparent, look carefully). Wear the Helmet and pay him $500,000 to recruit him. Borderland (Dark Dragon Gumball) Use Death Knight (as leader), upgrade three bone items to the max, then use Bone Staff to summon Skeleton Drake, let it die and collect Dragonling Skull doesn't drop, you can use save/load method, when you meet the altar (random floor, 50+) sacrifice Contract of the Dead and Dragonling Skull at altar to get Dark Dragon. If you want to get it at the earliest level possible you can use Portal of Earth, to max your item before 60th floor. Video Walkthrough Ancient Arena (Spartan Gumball) Speedrun 1-95F in 30 minutes Get Spartan helm and win every duel till 95F. Video Walkthrough Ancient Arena (Peter "Gumball") Detailed Video Walkthrough Collect 7 Keys - Fate, Knowledge, Time, Eternity, War, Sky and Destruction. Reach 100F, Defeat the boss and open the Gate of Creation behind the boss by inserting all 7 Keys. Refer to video for detailed guide and many tricks to apply for easier success. P.S. This run provides both Spartan and Peter Gumballs. Forest of Whispers (Sunflower Gumball) Speedrun Video +Sunflower gumball Don’t plant the magic bean you find on the 1st floor; instead, collect blackthorn seeds until you have 300. Once you receive the sunflower seed at 30F+ from the boss, plant it and feed the blackthorn seeds until you produce 10 suns. Video Walkthrough Saint's Tower (Prince Gumball) Get crystal dress & shoes from Prince’s Corpse / Buy pumpkin carriage usually found at lower floor, Equip and talk to prince at boss floor (60/70/80F) Video Walkthrough (new) Video Walkthrough Detailed Video In-Depth Guide with Tons of bonus tips Desert Oasis (Genie Gumball) Video Walkthrough Speedrun (Canas) Use golden oil until you get a wish to upgrade your lamp. Hopefully the upgrade reduces the amount of oil required by 1, if not, try again. Get holy oil from boss 60/70/80. Make a wish and select the recruit option. Bloody Fortress (Lich King Gumball) Detailed in-depth Walkthrough (Abyss) Increase the fate level of the Lich to level 10 (keep Flimir’s soul box). Then upgrade Lich level to 20 (keep key equipment). After floor 50F+, a broken Lich statue will appear randomly. click it and place the soul box in the + to get the gumball Video Walkthrough, part 2 Dracula's Castle (Vampire Hunter Gumball) Detailed Video Walkthrough (Aoluwei) Upgrade vampire hunter cloak to max, Offer it to him once you see him 60F, appear randomly at boss floor (Tips: you can get the cloak back when you find the vampire's stairs) Video Walkthrough Pirate's Seaport (Kraken Captain Gumball) Video Walkthrough + Speedrun Buy 5 roasted squid, DO NOT EAT. At boss floor (60+) get David Jones’s treasure, summon it and feed roasted squid. Skeleton Island (Ghost Captain Gumball) Get 5 ghost crystal, offer him 5 crystal appear randomly Video walkthrough Avallon Fortress (Pinocchio Gumball) Video Walkthrough + TONS of tips and tricks related to the maze (Pinoccio in 1st 30 minutes) Buy 4 body parts(head,torso,arm and leg) cost varies from 200-500EP , buy the Puppet Manufacturing Manual(1500 EP) from parts shop, and use it to summon Pinocchio, dont let him die for few floors until a fairy appear, pay 300k gold to bring him back to life. Tips: Use portal then summon Pinocchio to prevent him from dying in deep floors. Repeat for 20x pinocchio frags. City of Steam (Future Cat Gumball) Video Walkthrough (Speedrun Freemium) Use Adventurer in your team (needed for element E). Talk to Future cat in early floor (1-60), get her Core receipt. Collect all Elements (A-E). E is collected from Gumball Villages. Craft the core and use Portal of Earth to travel back to the floor where you first encountered Future Cat. *** Fragments :: Repeat the same method as when you get that gumball. Special Action Gumballs Slave – Summon Divine Dragon by collecting 7 dragon balls, and then choose "I want companion". Divine Dragon – Wish for 14 different wish (you can check in Honor Challenges / Knight Certificate), after that, wish again then can recruit it. Warrior – Use the Adventurer gumball, find and talk to the warrior 11 times. Archaeologist – Do combination & enhancement 12 times. Soul Reaper – Revive 3 times (Can do 3 times separately. 15 gems total). Merchant – Spent 500,000 coins at travelling merchant. Holy Dragon – Upgrade Resource, Holy crystal to 15 level (3M coins), then buy it for coins at the furnace. Golden Titan – Upgrade Resource, Eternal Gold to 15 level (3M coins), then buy it for coins at the furnace. Condottiere – Buy 15 Golden Pot (75 gems). Sage – Replenish Vigor 10 times (Using gems). Terminator - Receive after making first purchase (using real money) Creator - Make real-world money purchases. The amount required is $100-150 USD. Kaito - Daily login Tarot (Fragments) - Honor Challenges / Knight Certificate Spy - Use 35 Secret Order codes then use the code JOINME *** Fragments :: Continue doing same action (ie, summon dragon again, spend gem, revive) or using Golden pot for some gumballs Score Reward Gumballs Athena – Spent point reach 2500 (Check Score rewards) Hercules – Spent point reach 7500 (Check Score rewards) Apollo – Spent point reach 18000 (Check Score rewards) Poseidon – Spent point reach 38000 (Check Score rewards) Hades - Spent point reach 118000 (Check Score rewards) Sky Exploration Gumballs There are 4 gumballs at Sky special stages: Justice Herald, Zerg Queen, Commander, and Black Warrior Justice Herald - Complete Sin City 5F on the Airship when exploration level is higher than 60 Zerg Queen - Complete Planetary Fragment 5F on the Airship when exploration level is higher than 60 Commander - Complete Javana's Fantasy Land 6F on the Airship when exploration level is higher than 150 Black Warrior - Complete Explore! Warship Star Annihilation! 5F on the Airship when exploration level is higher than 150 ** For fragments, buy from celestial markets or golden pots. Category:Featured knowledge